Eleven Compaions of the Ring
by Angel53
Summary: What happens when a lady hobbit and an elf join the fellowship? Why does Enelya seem so familiar to Frodo? This is my Lord of the Rings version!


Chapter One - Rivendell  
  
  
  
Frodo cracks his eyes open then quickly shuts them because the light bright from the sun that is reflecting in the room. Then, he slowly opens his eyes and is surprised to find a beautiful young lady hobbit. The hobbit gave him a strange feeling. She was so beautiful with her dark chocolate eyes and dark long hair. Frodo wants to ask her who she is. When he tries opening his mouth, all he can get out is air. The beauty she has is just taking his breath away!  
  
Enelya: How are you feeling? (She asked with concern) Frodo: Who are you? (He asked and sat up) Enelya: (Helps him sit up) My name is Enelya. Frodo: Where am I? Enelya: You are in Rivendell. Frodo: Rivendell. Aren't you a hobbit? Enelya: (Nods) Frodo: Then what are you doing here? Enelya: (Smiles but says nothing) Sam: Bless you Frodo, you're awake! (Barges in) Frodo: Sam! (Smiles because he's glad to see his best friend again) Sam: I thought I had lost you! Enelya: Yes. You were lucky, Mr. Frodo! Frodo: Gandalf! Gandalf: (Walks in) Welcome back Frodo! We need to get you up and get dressed for a council meeting. Enelya: (Starts walking off) Frodo: Enelya, where are you going? Enelya: (Turns around and smiles then continues walking) I need to find Nindë Elanessë! (Whispers) Sam: (Looks at Frodo, then at Enelya. Smiles. Knows Frodo likes her)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Enelya: When I saw Frodo, I got a strange feeling about him like I've known him before. Nindë Elanessë: Well, if he is from Rivendell, then you must know him from there. Is he the guy that you've seen in your dreams? Enelya: I don't know! First, I see eyes that are as blue as the see, and in my next dream I see eyes filled with fire. Nindë Elanessë: Maybe once you get to know this fella, you'll know what the dream means.  
  
Lord Elrond: Ladies, the meeting is going to start. It's going to be about the ring. You must come.  
  
Nindë Elanessë and Enelya fallowed him to the council meeting. There weren't that many people but there were Elves mostly, Frodo, and a few humans  
  
Lord Elrond: Bring the ring forth Frodo!  
  
Frodo: (Walks over to a wooden table in the center of the circle and places the ring on it)  
  
Everyone looked at the ring.  
  
Elrond: This ring must be destroyed! Someone needs to take it to Mount Doom and throw it in the eye of fire! The only way for the ring to be destroyed is to be thrown into the fire, back where it came from!  
  
Everyone started to fight in commotion over the ring.  
  
Frodo: I will take it! (Stands up)  
  
The voices start to quiet down  
  
Frodo: I will take the ring to Mordor!  
  
There was silence...  
  
Gandalf: (Closes his eyes, wishing Frodo didn't have to be the one) Enelya: (Mouth drops) No Frodo! Frodo: (Looks at Enelya, then at the others) Though, I do not know the way. Gandalf: I will help you bear this Frodo Baggins! (Walks beside Frodo) Strider: I will protect you! Legolas: You have my bow! Gilmi: And my axe! Boromir: (Walks over to them) Sam: FRODO! (Runs over to him) Frodo isn't going anywhere without me! (Crosses his arms) Elrond: Indeed, it is not possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not. Merry: Hey, we're coming too! (Pippin and Merry come out of hiding and run next to Frodo) Pippin: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing. Enelya: (Giggles) Merry: That leaves you out Pip! Nindë Elanessë: (Squeezes her mouth together trying not to laugh. Lord Elrond: Nine companions... Nindë Elanessë: I am coming too! Legolas: What? No- Enelya: Well if Nindë is going, then so am I. Frodo: Enelya! You can't come! Neither of you should. You guys don't know what you're getting in to. Nindë Elanessë: Frodo, you've never seen me fight. (Looks at Legolas) But you have. (Looks back at Frodo) You don't know me that well. Enelya: As well as me. Frodo: It is much too dangerous for you to come Enelya. You don't know what a burden this is. Please stay and be safe! (Grabs her hand) Enelya: Frodo, I'm not leaving with out you. Sam: (Smiles at them, can see some sparks between the two) Elrond: Both of my daughters are leaving me? Enelya: We'll be back Lord Elrond. (Smiles) Elrond: Frodo, I trust you to bring my precious Enelya safely home. Frodo: (Nods)  
  
Nindë Elanessë looks down... Elrond: (Looks at Nindë Elanessë) I trust Legolas has taught you well how to fight. Nindë Elanessë: (Looks at him and nods) Elrond: Eleven companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. Pippin: Great! Where are we going? Nindë Elanessë: (Rolls her eyes) how dumb can these hobbits be? Enelya: (Giggles)  
  
Chapter Two - Walk to Moria  
  
They were walking a long way and decided to stop, take a rest, and eat.  
  
Legolas already knew that Nindë Elanessë could fight really well, but Boromir insisted on seeing what the girl could do. Frodo and Sam were eating while Pippin and Merry were watching Boromir and Nindë Elanessë fight; they tried teaching themselves how to fight.  
  
Enelya: Shouldn't someone occupy those two? I mean.Pippin isn't the smartest hobbit. Sam: (Nods in agreement) Merry: Ow! Pippin, careful with that thing! Pippin: Well.same goes for you! (Glares) Enelya: (Rolls her eyes) Will you two quit it before you hurt yourselves? You guys always complain that you're hungry, why don't you come and eat? (Smiles) Pippin: Food! (Drops sword) Merry: Ow! Watch where you drop your sword) Pippin: (Turns to Merry) Merry: (Holding his foot hoping up and down because the sword landed on his foot) Pippin: Sorry Merry! Enelya: That's why you need someone to be with you! (Rolls her eyes) Will they ever learn? Boromir: I'll teach them, once I'm done with this lady!  
  
All of the guys are watching Nindë Elanessë in amazement. For an elf, she's a really good fighter.  
  
Pippin: Treat us how to fight now please! You've been fighting with her for a long time. Boromir: All right, all right! Enelya: that's better! Frodo: (Smiles at Enelya. She's so caring of others.) Enelya: (Looks up and notices Frodo is looking at her. Smiles back) Strider: Keep moving! Don't stand still! Merry: Very good Pippin! Pippin: Thanks! You too Merry!  
  
Frodo: Soo.uhh.Enelya. Enelya: Yes? Frodo: You have a beautiful name. It fights you. Enelya: (Smiles) Thanks! Frodo: (Really nervous, not sure what to say to her) Have you lived in Rivendell your whole life? Enelya: (Shakes her head) No. I moved here when I was a youngster. Frodo: Why, may I ask? Enelya: I am no ordinary hobbit. Frodo: Sure you are! Enelya: No Frodo. We knew that if the other hobbits found out about me, who knows what they will do. They already had a big commotion over Gandalf and Bilbo. My parents wanted me to be happy and they knew I would be happy and safe at Rivendell. My parents died when I was young and no one ever told me why. Elrond has always been like a father to me ever since then. Frodo: I'm sorry! How did your parents die? Enelya: .Orcs. Merry: Ow! You dropped it on my toe again! Pippin: Hey!  
  
They both jump on Boromir attacking him.  
  
Strider: (Laughs) Legolas: What's that? Gimli: Nothing, it's just a bunch of clouds! Strider: No it's moving fast. They spies from Souron. Hide!  
  
Everyone rushes and starts hiding.  
  
Enelya: What's wrong? Why is everybody hiding? Frodo: ENE- Strider: (Covers his mouth) Don't yell or they'll know we're here! Legolas: (Stands up and rushes over to Enelya. Grabs her then hides)  
  
Everyone watches the birds fly by. They all come out when it's safe.  
  
Pippin: What was that? Strider: Those are spies from Souron. We are being watched! We must head on foot. Gandalf: We must travel through the mountain! (Looks at a mountain filled with snow) Enelya: What? We'll freeze! It's too dangerous! Aren't we suppose to go to.what's that place.Mordor? Gandalf: We dare not go to Mordor!  
  
For days they traveled to the mountain. Enelya didn't think it was as bad. Enelya and Nindë were happy to see the snow because they never have seen it before. The rest of the fellowship wasn't as thrilled, but they were happy because it didn't seem so bad from what they've already been through. They walked over snow for a long time, but then a storm came. It started to snow and the wind started to blow. The snow got taller and thicker.  
  
Legolas: The snow keeps growing deeper. It will soon be over my heads if we don't turn back! Gandalf: No! We're not going to Mordor!  
  
Off in the distance they heard a voice, someone was putting a spell over the mountain.  
  
Strider: He's going to bring down the mountain!  
  
Gandalf tried to use his power to stop it, but it was too late. The snow from the mountain fell on the fellowship. Everyone comes up and looks around to make sure everyone is okay. Frodo: Enelya? Enelya! (Can't find her) Nindë: ENELYA! WHERE ARE YOU? Enelya: Somebody help me please!  
  
Everyone looked and gasps. Enelya was hanging over the edge about to fall off the mountain.  
  
Enelya: Hurry! I'm going to fall! Frodo: ENELYA! (Tries to rush through the snow. Pushes the snow out of the way and grabs her hand) I got you! More snow started to fall making Frodo starting to go over board. Sam: FRODO! Nindë: (Grabs Frodo's leg) Nooooo!  
  
Strider and Legolas walk over and help them get up.  
  
Frodo: (Hugs Enelya) I was so scared! Enelya: Me too! Please let's go through the mines of Moria please! (Tears start to run down her cheeks) Frodo: Shhh. (Tries to comfort her) Nindë: (Hugs Enelya after Frodo)  
  
Gimli: They're right! Let us pass through the mines of Moria! Gandalf: Let the ring bearer decide. Frodo: I wish to go through the mines of Moria.  
  
Chapter Three - Mines of Moria  
  
Strider: The Mines of Moria is no place for a horse Sam. Sam: Goodbye Bill. (Really sad) Strider: Don't worry Sam he knows the way home. (Comforts Sam)  
  
Once the light from the moon hit, they could see a door and on the door, gold lines of writings appeared on the door. Gandalf read it. It was Elvish.  
  
Gandalf: Speak friend and enter.  
  
Gandalf tried to speak friend, but it didn't work. Nindë walked over. Since she was elvish she could probably figure it out.  
  
Nindë: It's a riddle.  
  
Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks into the water.  
  
Strider: (Walks over and stops them) Don't disturb the water! Nindë: Mellock.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Legolas: Smart thinking! Gandalf: Friend of Elvish! I should have known!  
  
They all started to walk into Moria. Everyone notices there is a lot of dead people only left with there bones.  
  
Boromir: This is no mine. It's a tomb! Gimli: Noooooooo!!!!!! (Cries) Strider: We must go back! It's not safe here!  
  
Something grabbed Enelya's leg. She turned down and screamed. It wasn't a human, but a creature.  
  
Frodo: Enelya! (Grabs his sword and tries to cut off the animals arm.  
  
The monster let go of Enelya's leg because it hurt. Enelya hugged Frodo. They all looked at the water, thinking it was gone. Then it jumped back up again and grabbed Frodo. Since Enelya was holding on to Frodo, she went with him, but it wasn't for long. Frodo and Enelya couldn't hold on to each other because the monster was tossing them around. Enelya fell to the ground.  
  
Nindë: Enelya! (Runs over to her and picks her up) Legolas: Nindë, go inside! Gandalf: We have no choice but to go through the Mines of Moria! We must go inside!  
  
Legolas started shooting his arrows at the monster. It only took him one shot and the arrow hit the monsters eye. The monster yelped in pain and dropped Frodo. Boromir caught Frodo.  
  
Everyone ran inside once they knew Frodo was safe. The monster went after them and was really angry. He tore down the door trying to get inside. Now there was no way out and even if they wanted to turn back, they were forced to go through.  
  
Frodo: Enelya! (Runs over to Enelya) Let me hold her!  
  
Nindë hands Enelya over to Frodo.  
  
Frodo: (Looks down at her) Please be okay! Gandalf: Don't worry Frodo and Nindë! She'll be all right. Nindë: It's my fault! I should have kept a better eye on her! Legolas: (Puts his arm around her) Don't blame yourself! Like Gandalf said, she will be okay. 


End file.
